What Visions May Bring
What Visions May Bring is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located north of Raguel Bridge on the Bionis' Leg, between Sharla and Shulk at green affinity. . This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Sharla and Shulk are at green affinity or above and if they are both in the active party and after the Ether Mine events. Dialogues Introduction Sharla: Hey, Shulk... What’s it like being able to see the future? Shulk: It’s kinda hard to explain. If I had to describe it, it’s like I’m being made to watch a dream. Sharla: A dream, huh? That’s one strange power. Shulk: Tell me, Sharla... What do you think of my power? +8 Sharla: ''wish I had it.'' If I had your power, maybe I could have saved Colony 6. Shulk: I can see why that would mean a lot to you. You might have even been able to save Gadolt. Sharla: Yeah. But honestly, the more I think about it... The more I realise none of this could have been helped. And your power kept Juju safe. I’ll always be grateful for that. Shulk: Yeah, that was a close one. I’m glad we got to him in time. Otherwise there could have been a future where Juju didn’t make it. Sharla: Thank goodness for your visions. If you have a vision, it means... can save someone’s life! I feel like a stronger person when I’m around you. Shulk: That’s kind of you to say. Thank you, Sharla. But... Sharla: What is it? Shulk: I can’t see everything. Sometimes the visions are quite hazy. And even when I’ve seen the future, I can’t always change it. Sharla: Are you talking about what happened to Fiora? Shulk: Yeah. I’m also worried about what’s going to happen to Bionis. I’ve hardly been able to see anything. If only my power wasn’t so limited... Sharla: Don’t be so hard on yourself! You’ve saved us how many times now? Shulk: Yeah, I guess I have! Thanks, Sharla! But I still wish I could master my power a bit better. Sharla: If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know! I’ll support you all the way! +4; -4 Sharla: ''wish I had it.'' If I had your power, maybe I could have saved Colony 6. Shulk: I can see why that would mean a lot to you. You might have even been able to save Gadolt. Sharla: Yeah. But honestly, the more I think about it... The more I realise none of this could have been helped. And your power kept Juju safe. I’ll always be grateful for that. Shulk: Yeah, that was a close one. I’m glad we got to him in time. Otherwise there could have been a future where Juju didn’t make it. Sharla: Thank goodness for your visions. If you have a vision, it means... nothing to fear! Shulk: But it doesn’t work like that. Some things I can’t see. Even if I do see someone dying, I might not be able to stop it. I couldn’t stop what happened to Fiora. Sharla: No, I suppose not. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. Shulk: I could see it, just as it was about to happen. But I was still powerless to save her. Sharla: I guess I misunderstood. Shulk: What do you mean? Sharla: The ability to have these visions... It’s not without its consequences. It means you can help people, but it’s a heavy burden as well. Shulk: Yeah. Thank you, Sharla. I feel better from talking to you. Sharla: I can’t see the future. But I’m good at solving problems I can see. Talk to me about anything, anytime! -4; +4 Sharla: ''still don’t quite believe it.'' Shulk: What?! All this time, and you still don’t believe me?! Sharla: No! That’s not what I meant at all. Shulk: What did you mean then? Sharla: It’s just... such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can’t fathom how you can do it? Shulk: Oh, I see what you’re saying now. Actually, I kind of feel the same way. Maybe I’ll never understand it. Sharla, if you could have one vision of the future... What would you want to see? Sharla: ''Colony 6 turns out.'' I can’t stop wondering about the day the colony is back to normal. It used to be a fun, bustling place. That’s the home I remember, and I want it back the way it was. Shulk: Sharla... I... Sharla: And not just that... I wonder about who’s going to be by my side, enjoying it with me. Shulk: Sharla? What were you gonna say? Sharla: Oh, nothing. The point is... I might not have your power, but I’m gonna get my home back! Shulk: And I’ll be there to help you. We’ll fix it together! -8 Sharla: ''still don’t quite believe it.'' Shulk: What?! All this time, and you still don’t believe me?! Sharla: No! That’s not what I meant at all. Shulk: What did you mean then? Sharla: It’s just... such an unbelievable thing. Even as I think about it now, I can’t fathom how you can do it? Shulk: Oh, I see what you’re saying now. Actually, I kind of feel the same way. Maybe I’ll never understand it. Sharla, if you could have one vision of the future... What would you want to see? Sharla: ''getting married.'' Shulk: That’s what you want to see?! Sharla: Hey! It’s my vision and it can be anything I want! Don’t you have any brothers or sisters you want to know about? Shulk: No, I’m an only child. Sharla: Then you don’t know how much I worry about little Juju. If Juju ends up with the wrong girl, I’ll be devastated! Shulk: Oh, I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry. That sounds important. Sharla: I’m very protective of him. Not long after we were born, we lost both our parents. I became like a mother to him. Shulk: I’m slightly jealous of Juju. I wish I had someone like you looking out for me! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Bionis' Leg Heart-to-Heart